


Chaos at a Picnic

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Just headcanons about how random and weird Ben's parents can be sometimes.
Kudos: 8





	Chaos at a Picnic

\- Remember the first movie, where Ben jokingly said to Mal that his mother wouldn’t let his father on the couch?

\- He wasn’t really joking.

\- Adam might be a human now, but he’s been a beast for so long, he can’t help but keep some of his animal instincts, including excessive shaving (though Belle doesn’t mind that much and lets him on the couch as much as he wants).

\- Ben would sometimes watch his father gulp down his dinner with his bare hands when he thinks no one is around, an embarrassed smile gracing his messy lips once he realizes that his son just walked into the dining room.

\- Or sometimes, when he’s got an itch on his back, he’ll have to use the corner of a wall to scratch himself like a bear would with a tree.

\- The funniest to Ben is when a fly comes into a room, and his father has to spend thirty minutes trying to catch it.

\- Adam manages to keep it all under control when they have social gatherings or political reunions, but everything comes out when he’s out with his family for fun.

\- Ben will always remember the time they went out for a picnic.

\- His mom had cooked specially for the occasion, having packed beautiful cups and plates along with different kinds of drinks for everyone.

\- Ben and his father couldn’t wait to taste everything she made, though Adam rapidly got distracted when a squirrel ran by.

\- In less than a split second, Adam was already chasing after the animal on both his legs and arms, his eyes filled with an animalistic glint as he started to bark.

\- Belle simply chuckled as she watched her husband run around, but Ben hid his face with his hands in embarrassment.

\- He was hoping that none of his classmates would walk by to see his father in this state; he might be the prince of the kingdom, but there’s nothing that can stop rumors going around.

\- Belle noticed his expression and smiled at him just as his father picked up a stick and shook his head, trying to comfort him.

\- “Turn that frown upside down, my son. The important thing today is to have fun, don’t you think?”

\- His mother was right, and after a few more minutes of watching his father trying to follow a second squirrel, he joins his mother and gives out a giggle.

\- Everything soon came to a halt when the squirrel run through their very picnic, Adam soon arriving after and ruining half of the meals prepared by Belle.

\- “Oops…” He said, his human mind coming back to reality as he looks at his hand filled with blueberry pie. “… sorry, guys. Guess I lost control again.”

\- “It’s okay, honey.” Belle picked up a teacup, her eyes sweetening. “At least no one got hurt, right, little one?”

\- There was a small silence where Ben and Adam shared a look, the king giving his wife a worried look.

\- “… Honey, you know these aren’t alive, right?”

\- After his mom gave out a shocked look along with the words “of… of course, I knew!”, Ben couldn’t help but laugh loudly.

\- That day ended up being one of the greatest of his life, and even though his parents might be a little crazy, he loved them too much to care about what the others think.

\- Hopefully, his significant other will fit right into their shared weirdness.


End file.
